


think

by LartholomewTheCat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Contemplation, Gen, i pulled this outta my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LartholomewTheCat/pseuds/LartholomewTheCat
Summary: hank thinks about cole, and starts to realise something.--exploring hank's character.





	think

**Author's Note:**

> look y'all
> 
> i'm sorry, i tried to make it work and it's not quite done but idk how to continue. it was supposed to have a running religious theme through it but lmao fuck it
> 
> i might try to continue if i get enough feedback, idk

he’s got the picture in his hand and his breath feels like a prayer to a god who isn’t there.

hank sits. he’s on the couch this time and the tv’s on for white noise, but the grief still feels the same. red and raw. he doesn’t have a beer out on the coffee table. he misses the ice burn in his hands.

(he would like to have it, but cole is still clean, untouched, and he shouldn’t bring out alcohol in front of something so holy)

cole anderson.

tensions are rising in russia, murmurs the tv. hank’s hands shake. he remembers how it happened, when the car came. and his son, his cole. his. and then the road was covered in blood, and it looked like a crime scene, and it felt like a crime scene, and then it didn’t.

he smears his thumb on cole’s face, and it leaves a stain on the glass frame, oil-and-sweat fingerprint.

and hank is not a worthy offering.

 

\---

 

when connor first says that he’s the Android Sent By Cyberlife! hank stares at the table. they’re in jimmy’s bar and he’s a little drunk (but not drunk enough) and there’s a tune playing in the background that hasn’t changed for as long as he’s been here.

the alcohol feels like a dull thud in his skull. connor’s insolent fucking ass adds insult to the injury of his headache.

connor asks Lieutenant Anderson to come with him to a homicide case that he knows he was supposed to be working on. but right now he is not Lieutenant Anderson. he’s hank. connor’s come to the wrong place if he’s looking for a homicide detective.

but he does go, eventually.

duty calls.

 

\---

 

hank’s alcoholism is more habit now than anything. he gets off from work, he goes to a bar. he goes home and pops open a bottle of beer. he goes to a supermarket and he gets a 6-pack.

but that’s fucking fine. he’s not exactly heaven-bound, so why bother.

 

\---

  
he’s sitting at the dining table this time. the picture’s frozen in time, cole is smiling. god.

hank wants to break the frame and grab the smile, rip it out. he wants to burn the picture. the grief is red, raw, white-hot. something thick is lodged at the back of his throat and he wishes it was a bullet.

god he remembers! can’t believe it was years ago, the nurse saying There’s No Surgeon Available To Operate On Cole, Would You Like To Opt For An Android? and why is cole smiling when everything is so bleak, and hank is a father, not young but definitely afraid. please save my little boy, he had said, and he whispers it again.

he spins the cylinder of his gun and aims it at the photo. when he presses the trigger there’s only a pop, not a bullet.

hank feels filthy. he gets up to take a shower.

 

\---

 

sometimes hank has doubts about his beliefs. are androids really at fault? was it just that one android that fucked up? fuck if he knows.

but it does feel good to yell at connor and shove him against a wall and paste anti-android slogans all over his desk.

so he sticks to his guns and uses them like the weapon they are. he fires insults at connor. he talks shit about the androids that idle in the station, charging. he drinks cold coffee and spits the bitter of it onto those damn tin cans.

this incident should not affect the investigation, but when model rk800 takes his job this investigation will be anything but unaffected.

 

\---

 

‘you have a dog, right?’

‘how do you know that.’

‘the dog hairs on your chair.  
i like dogs. what’s your dog’s name?’

‘what’s it to you?’

 

 

‘sumo. i call him sumo.’

 

\---

 

sumo waits for him back at home, old faithful. poor dog doesn’t get the treatment he deserves, hank thinks. dog doesn’t get fed enough. or pet enough.

hank has considered putting up the old st. bernard up for adoption, but cole wouldn’t like that. and hank loves the old boy. so here he stays.

their relationship is simple. sumo provides company and floppy ears that will listen. hank provides shelter and the occasional pet. hank does feel selfish. he takes and he takes and he takes from sumo and only gives the bare minimum in return. once he bought some expensive dog food for the old boy, but it felt more like a venture to make himself feel better than to treat sumo.

hank opens his door and thinks of connor, the android, and thinks of getting an android dog so he doesn’t have to worry about these things.

it’s a disgusting, selfish thought. hank reminds himself to buy sumo some fancy dog food the next time he passes the supermarket.

 

\---

 

when connor saves him on the roof he. he goes home, and he rethinks.

hank doesn’t dare flatter himself with the thought that connor sacrificed his mission, the one that he goes on and on about, for him. it feels arrogant. he feels disgusting.

but here he is.

and right here is where it first comes to him. what if it wasn’t the android’s fault that cole died? it was a human that hit him. it was a human who was too high to operate. for all he fucking knew, that android could have felt as connor did in that moment. willing to do anything for cole.

but, snarls the memory of the sticker on his desk at his workplace. we don’t bleed the same colour. it hisses, coiling like a snake in the hollow beneath his ribs. connor is an android. the surgeon was an android. androids don’t feel anything. goddamn tin cans, the snake unfurls and bites at his lungs. guilt.

androids are the problem. connor.

he takes out the scotch whiskey (black lamb) and his revolver (one shot).

he wakes up to connor and a broken window.


End file.
